


I know that it is freezing (But I think we have to walk)

by Drillbee_Automaton



Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [3]
Category: Original Work, We're Sorry AUs
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Homelessness, OH FUCK WAIT, Sleeping on the Streets, but it's sweet cause FRIENDS and PARENTAL RELATIONSHIPS, mostly cause they're sleeping in an alley and not uhhh in a house, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drillbee_Automaton/pseuds/Drillbee_Automaton
Summary: It's cold in Night City and the even the worst of the worst motels are full. Anka and Achilles find a place to sleep regardless. (cyberpunk rp)
Relationships: Anka Leski & Carrion Mallory | Achilles
Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984681





	I know that it is freezing (But I think we have to walk)

**Author's Note:**

> no tws for this one i think? besides sleeping in alleys and homelessness

There wasn’t a motel. Wouldn’t normally be a problem, s’not like Achilles would typically be looking for one anyway, with money so tight. But today was different. _Tonight,_ was different. There wasn’t a motel and Anka was with them and it was _cold._ Fucking wind, turning the air around them from something close to tolerable into frigid temperatures. Anka was shivering beside them, the wind playing with her short hair, to her obvious annoyance.

Achilles let out a soft sigh, looking at the blinding neon “ **No Vacancy,** ” sign lit up in the window of the worst motel in town. They would know, they’ve stayed there enough goddamn times. They glanced up to the sky, sunset bleeding it’s oranges and reds into soft lavender twilight. There’s no way they’d make it out of town before it fell. They doubted Anka would even be able to stay awake enough to hold onto them on their bike. They let out another sigh, fully groaning on this one, fog puffing from their breath.

“I-It’s fine, you can go in and stay, I can. See you next time.” Anka begins backing away from the window, but Achilles reaches out and holds onto her hood. “No vacancy means no vacancy kid.” They let go of her hood near immediately, letting their hand fall back to their side and slipping it back into their pocket. “‘S’ides, you’d be the one who’d stay.” Achilles mutters under their breath. If there was only one room they’d nudge her in with the money and that’d be the end. Achilles gently drags their lip between their teeth, glancing around the area.

“....Follow me.” They turn and start walking the way they came, knowing Anka would follow behind. Sure enough, they heard her footsteps as they went along. The two of them would have to walk a bit more than they did just getting here, but better safe than sorry with the cold. ‘Specially with a kid. Carefully they glanced back at Anka from their peripherals. Hm. They slow their stride a bit.

Anka half-jogs the last stretch to continue walking beside Achilles instead of behind. They both stay silent for a few blocks. The last stretch of sundown has passed, leaving only a fresh night sky full of clouds. Neon lights dance across their visions, advertising corps, buildings, restaurants, you name it. Another block passes. Anka’s patience seems to run dry.

“Ok. So where are we going, exactly?” Achilles huffs a silent laugh, the only sign of it happening is the soft puff of fog from their lips. They were wondering how long it would last. They raise their hand, pointing to a shockingly quiet little sign reading “ _Klays Mechanical and Biological Wares_ ” in a soft rust color, just another small stretch ahead. 

“There. Not inside, don’t know the lad m’self. But it’s got good wind coverage in the alley next to it.” If the coverage happened to be a ludicrously large dumpster, well. At least it was owned by a mechanic, not a restaurant. Achilles worried about their bike in the back of their mind, but they had it chipped. Someone stole it, they could just follow along and kill the fucker.

...Or maybe just steal it back. Probably that.

They glanced back down at Anka once they reached the mouth of the alley. She looked. Cold, still. Achilles looks down the sidewalks, reaching up and undoing the zipper of their coat. Their goddamn blanket was in their bike, ‘cause of course it was, but this’d have to do. They tug off the coat from their sleeves and hold it over Anka’s head, letting it fall when she turns to look up at them. They smirk at the small yelp she lets out, muttered curses finding their way up to them through the fabric of the coat. 

Finally, her head pops out of the bundle, hair frizzy and mussed. She looks at it, baffled, before staring back up to them. They just raise an eyebrow and nod at it. After a beat, she stiltedly slips her arms into the sleeves. It looks like she’s wearing a dress, the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the coat dragging on the ground. Achilles smiles at her, and walks into the alley.

Standing next to the dumpster, they bring themselves to the ground, leaving a spot for Anka closest to the giant thing. She wrinkles her nose, but before she can complain, Achilles says, “If you’re there, you’re not gonna get wind-chilled. And.” Once more, they point to the quaint sign on the side of the building, advertising it as a _mechanics_ shop. She shuts her mouth, pouting, and sits.

The ground was still cold. Achilles can’t imagine they’re much warmer, but still. When Anka falls asleep, it’s them she begins to lean on. Achilles swallows, and gently brings up their arm to hold her. Feather light and cold. And Anka sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> (based on this prompt: *sits down at the counter* barkeep, get me some fucken uhhhh achilles and anka angst. whatever you give me will suffice ♡ i just wanna see how it would work) (thank you denial lmao)


End file.
